


Midnight Cravings

by ZarahXan



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Based on writing prompt, Bizarre Food Choices, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Late night craving, Pregnancy Cravings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarahXan/pseuds/ZarahXan
Summary: It’s the middle of the night, but Yoh decides to make a sandwich. Simple as that, right?
Relationships: Asakura Yoh/Kyouyama Anna
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Midnight Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm, guess I should preface this with... if bizarre food choices bother you, maybe don’t read this while eating?
> 
> Based on writing prompts:
> 
> \- involve a long list  
> \- write a character making a sandwich in detail

It’s a rather late night for Funbari Onsen. Everything is quiet, save for the cicadas singing their nightly song... and Asakura Yoh fumbling in the kitchen at 2:00 AM trying to make something edible. He hopes, at least. Usually, it would be Ryu making things like this, but Anna specifically wanted _him_ to do it.

Yoh apprehensively stares at the seemingly long list of instructions and ingredients in his hands. Does any of this even _belong_ on a sandwich? Oh, who was he to judge...

He looks down at the two slices of normal, plain toast on the counter. He spread some butter on the outer sides. As is, it looked good to eat. But he was not done.  
Ah well. All he had to do was follow the instructions to the T, right?

He takes the bottle of mayonnaise and spreads a little amount of it on one of the slices of toast. He chops up some lettuce, tomato, and cucumbers and carefully layers some of it onto the open-faced sandwich. He takes two slices of ham and adds it to the late night delicacy in the making.   
_Okay, this is good so far..._

He takes a slice of cheese and places it onto the sliced vegetables. He then takes some peanut butter, strawberry jam, and spreads it on the other side. _Aaaand this is where the edge of normalcy starts to tip over into culinary bizarre._

Yoh makes sure he reads the list twice before he does what’s next.   
_Nope, that was really what it said._

He then proceeds to pile it on with some marshmallows and pickle slices. He stares at the orange in his hands and silently apologizes to to his beloved and favorite fruit for what he’s about to do. He then peels it, takes a few wedges, and places them into the sandwich. Before closing it, he adds a generous amount of mustard.   
_Poor Orange-san..._

He takes a plate and carefully tries to close the sandwich and transfer it slowly as to not let any of the ingredients within to leak or fall off.

Once he’s done putting all the extra ingredients away, he takes out a ziplock from the fridge and takes out an egg marinated in chocolate.   
_How was this even possible!? It actually worked??_  
He slices it up and puts it next to the sandwich on the plate as if it were garnish. Yoh pouts as he notices the mess on his hands and goes to rinse them at the sink. He hopes the meal at least looks neat enough. Not that it would be easy to eat this without it getting messy. 

He then pours in a glass of orange juice and puts it all in one tray. He grabs some napkins, just in case. 

He’s about take it and go to his destination when—oh! Another thought pops into his mind and he checks the list again. “And one apple.” Easy enough.

He takes an apple from the fruit basket on the counter and places it on the tray. 

Carefully, Yoh carries the tray into the dark hallway. He carefully open the sliding door to the master bedroom and is greeted by a hungry, but rather pregnant Anna. All of a sudden, like magic, the disgust Yoh felt for the dish he made minutes ago dissipated. He followed her request to the T and at the very least, and it was the least he could do for his beautiful wife.

“Oh good, you’ve finished?”

“Yeah...” he placed the tray next to her on the floor. “Sorry, I took a bit long.” he brushed the back of his head sheepishly. 

“...it’s fine.” Anna proceeded to inspect the food. “...wow. You actually did it all correctly.”

“Hehe, that’s good! So long as you to enjoy it, right?”

Anna pouted. “...don’t try to pretend like you’re not weirded out. Admit it. My cravings are becoming too strange.”

Yoh chuckled. “Well, I think that’s okay. Whatever Hana wants to eat, he eats!”

“Why couldn’t he have craved for senbei? Or even just plain toast??”

Yoh went to gently pat his wife in comfort. He didn’t truly know the struggles of pregnancy, but he would be there for her every step to the way. “Whatever you two eat, whether bizarre or not, I‘ll always do my best to make it for you...”

“...Yoh?”

“Hm?”

“...thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just to add, I don’t actually know if you can actually marinate eggs in chocolate.


End file.
